1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices, and calibration methods and computer readable media therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming device configured to achieve a higher image quality than a predetermined level by calibrating an image density change and/or color (positional) deviations among a plurality of colors over-printed. There can be considered as an execution timing when this kind of calibration is to be carried out, a moment between pages to be printed and a moment between print jobs to be executed as well as a moment when a power is applied to the device.
However, in a setting for performing the calibration at the moment between print jobs, even though the calibration is needed while a print job is being executed, the calibration cannot be applied while the print job is being executed. Hence, the printing operation is continued with a low-quality image being drawn until the job is completed. For example, in the case of executing a print job of 100 pages to be printed, even though the calibration is needed at a time when the 50th page is printed after starting the printing operation, the calibration cannot be applied to the remaining 50 pages in the print job.
In this regard, in the setting for performing the calibration at the moment between pages to be printed, in the above example, the calibration is carried out at a timing between the 50th page and 51st page. Hence, a higher image quality can be attained on the 51st page and pages following the 51st page.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-252573 discloses a technique for performing a density correction as an example of the calibration. This technique is configured such that the calibration is carried out at the moment between pages to be printed.